Stop & Love
by his-red-head
Summary: Stop & Love. The two words meant everything.


**_Hey guys! So I've had this idea stuck in my mind for awhile now. It's a one-shot but could be turned into multiple chapters. It's going to stay a one shot for right now, but I'll let y'all know if that changes._**

 ** _I am in the process of writing updates for, APC, VDHD and ISWC, so please bare with me. :)_**

 ** _Read. Enjoy. Review._**

 **XxXxX**

Stop. It's a simple word that can also be complicated and can hold a multitude of meanings. Stopping is something that isn't always controllable. For both Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs, the word stop has one meaning; the meaning of love. Along with the word stop, the word love can also have many different meanings. Love is a feeling that can be controlled, but it can be a struggle to control it.

For Miranda Priestly and Andrea Sachs, these two words meant everything.

 **XxXxX**

The past two weeks have been torturous. First, Andrea isn't at her desk, it's some blonde girl with a name Miranda doesn't care to know. Second, Andrea handed in her resignation two weeks ago, feeling the need to move on from Runway and on to different things. Lastly, Miranda hasn't seen the brown eyed girl who captured her heart. That's just in the first week since Paris.

During the second week, all hell had broken loose. That meant that Miranda had gone into full fledged, dragon mode. It started with the arrogant and addlepated nitwit named Irving, who had the audacity to speak rudely about Andrea in front of Miranda, and then proceeded to get angry when Miranda told him to shut up, back his ass off the cactus he was sitting on, and to mind his own business.

After that, a designer had shown up to a run-through with floral prints on every article of clothing. Which infuriated Miranda because, she wanted groundbreaking designs, not anything having to do with florals and whatnot.

What made everything worse, is the fact that she couldn't get her ex-assistant out of her thoughts. All thoughts were what it would be like, to have a life with her and the twins; to spend the rest of her life with Andrea by her side.

Miranda would get zoned out in thoughts that were intimate. Like snuggling in front of a fireplace and talking about everything and anything, or, activities in the bedroom (which made her blush). Miranda often wondered if she had a chance with her ex-assistant and wondered if she reciprocated the thoughts.

For Miranda, the day had went by with excruciating slowness. Little did she know, when she got into the backseat her silver Mercedes, the word stop, would determine her future.

 **XxXxX**

Hell. That's what described the past two weeks for Andrea. She had left Miranda in Paris for two reasons; she disliked what Miranda had done to Nigel, and her feelings for Miranda were overwhelming, and it hurt her to know that the feelings would probably not, be reciprocated.

After a week of working at The Mirror, Andrea was asked to write an article on Miranda Priestly. Since Andrea was Miranda's assistant for almost a year, they wanted details on every aspect of Miranda's life. Not the good details, they wanted bad ones. The bad details on the 'Dragon Lady' and how she was the Devil in Prada. Andrea refused to write any negative things about Miranda. As a result of her refusing to write that article, she was fired. Before she left the building, she learned that the only reason she was hired, was because she was Miranda's ex-assistant and they wanted to know everything.

 **XxXxX**

It was right around 3 in the afternoon when Andrea was walking out of the New York Mirror's building, after having picked up her severance pay. She didn't know where she was going to go next or, what she was going to do now, that she was no longer employed.

After a few blocks of walking, Andrea found herself in front of the Elias-Clarke building. She knew that 3, was usually the time that Miranda left the building for the day. She wished for a glimpse of the Editor as she exited the building.

Andrea did infact, get a view of the Editor as she was climbing into the backseat of her silver Mercedes towncar.

As Miranda was opening the car door, she looked up to see Andrea; her brown eyed beauty, looking at her.

It was as if the world around them momentairly stilled. Andrea smiled wide and waved to Miranda, and for a split second, Miranda smiled back.

The encounter, was over too soon for either of their likings.

Once Miranda slid into the car, Andy looked down as she resumed her walk back to her apartment.

When in the car, Miranda looked out the tinted window, she watched as her Andrea put her head down and started to continue walking. The towncar started to move, as Roy pulled away from the curb.

The editor did something that would shock those who didn't personally know her. She was going to run after her ex-assitant. The need to tell the young woman how she felt, was too strong and she needed to do so immediately. It was now or never, and the latter wasn't an option. The time was now.

"Roy..." she growled, "Stop the car and, stop it now!"

Roy knew instantly, that when it came to Andrea, the editor would do anything and everything for her, including moving mountains.

Before the towncar was at a complete stop, Miranda opened the door and took off across the road, as fast as she could in her 5 inch Prada heels. When she got to the other side of the road, it took a few seconds to spot the brunette.

As soon as she laid eyes on her, Miranda hollered, "Andrea _stop_! Please _stop_!"

When Andrea turned around to see who was calling her name, her eyes went wide with shock. There stood Miranda in the middle of the sidewalk, yelling for her to stop walking.

Before she or Andrea knew it, Miranda had toddled up to where the brown eyed brunette stood.

"Andrea, what I am about to tell you is... is... ugh... Oh to hell with it!" Miranda stuttered. She couldn't find the words to express her feelings towards the young woman. She may not have, found the right words, but she instead, found the right actions to express herself towards Andrea.

Without any warning, Miranda placed her hands on either side of Andrea's neck and, gave her one hell of a searing kiss. In the middle of a busy and crowed sidewalk, and in broad daylight, Miranda and Andrea stood and implied their feelings towards each other, in the several minutes they were kissing.

The word _stop_ had brought them together and gave them a chance at a _love_ filled life.

 **XxXxX**

 _ **"Love...always love."**_

 _ **~P.C. Cast~**_

 **XxXxX**


End file.
